


What if Cedric lived?

by Tara6



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 07:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13898991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tara6/pseuds/Tara6
Summary: Like the title says...this is a what if Cedric lived fic. Enjoy :)





	What if Cedric lived?

What if Cedric had lived? How would he and Cho continue their relationship?  
*****  
Wand held out in front of him he heard a high, cold voice say, "Kill the spare."

A swishing noise and a second voice, which screeched the words into the night: "Avada Kedavra!"

As a blast of green light blazed towards him Cedric used every bit of his Quidditch honed reflexes to dodge the deadly curse by throwing himself to the side. He hit the ground harc, felt a sharp pain to his temple and all turned black.  
*****  
When he woke up everything was a blur. A noisy and chaotic blur. People were screaming...was that his dad he heard? "Harry! Harry!" No that was Dumbledore, how did the Headmaster get there? His head hurt and was somone clutching him tight? Though it hurt, he opened his eyes and confirmed it. Harry Potter was on top of him and ooooooh ok sitting up was not an option.

"Cedric?" Potter said in disbelief. "What....how.....I saw you get hit? I thought you were dead." Tears welled in his eyes and he looked ghostly pale, blood on his face. He had yet to stop clutching at Cadric as if he was the only thing he had to do.

'Merlin' Cedric thought 'He really is young.' Now logically Cedric had known that Potter was only a 4th year, 14 years old, but seeing the boy looking at him, scared and teary-eyed really made it hit him. This wasn't his opponent, this was a scared kid. "I'm alright." He said, but his own voice sounded too loud and he winced.

This seemed to have the opposite effect that he wanted. Instead of calming the younger boy, he seemed to panic even more. Cedric watched as Potter, no Harry, turned to Dumbledore, who was watching the two intently. "Headmaster we need to get Cedric to the Hospitle Wing, he's really hurt!"

From seemingly nowhere Cornelius Fudge appeared, looking appalled at the state of the two boys. "My God, look at the state of them. AURORS!"

Fudge's bellow made not only Cedric wince, but Harry as well who for a brief moment hid his face against Cedric's chest. Wanting to comfort him Cedric clumsily patted him on the shoulder. Moving his arm shouldn't be so hard.

Things were spinning again and he felt himself be lifted, Harry still on top of him. "Harry, let go of him," he heard Fudge's voice say, and he felt fingers trying to pry Harry from him, but Harry wouldn't let him go. 

"'S Okay.." he slurred "He can stay." It took the last of his strength but he managed to wrap his arm around the other boy and then things went dark again.  
*****  
The next time Cedric woke was far more peaceful. He was in a comfortable bed, his head no longer hurt and he could focus again. He sat up drawing the attention of the people sitting at the foot of his bed.

"Oh my boy." His father whispered hoarsley as both he and his mother rushed to embrace him. "Thank the Gods that you're alright. When you were brought out of the maze we feared the worst."

"What happened?" Cedric asked.

"You disappeared from the maze, you were just gone! Potter claims you were attacked, killed he told the Minister. A Killing Curse." His mother let out a tiny sob at her husbands' words.

Cedric nodded. "It was, I clearly heard the incantation Avada Kedavra."

"Excuse me." A tall black auror approached, the gold of his hoop earring catching Cedric's attention as if it were a snitch. "Might I take this moment to take your statement?"

As his father started sputtering in protest, Cedric swiftly cut him off. "Sure, I see no problem with that."

"Very well." Digging in his pocket the auror produced a notebook and Dictation Quill. "Witness statement of Cedric Diggory, 17 year old wizard, Triwizard Champion, of the events that led to the injuries of both him and the minor wizard Harry Potter. The auror taking this statement is Kingsley Shacklebolt. The date is June 24th, the time..." the auror glanced at his watch "...20.47. Mr Diggory could you explain as clear as you can and in your own words what happened to you?"

"I don't know much." Cedric admitted. "After Harry saved me from the Acromantula and he didn't want to take the cup, we decided to share the win, make it a Hogwarts win. We both took hold of the Cup, but it was a Portkey."

Shacklebolt interrupted. "Did you recognize the location?"

"No, it was a graveyard is all I can tell you. Harry was on edge, suggested to get our wands out. Then there was a high voice that said 'Kill the spare.' and another that yelled the Killing Curse. I dodged but hit my head and next thing I know I'm at Hogwarts and people are yelling. Is Harry alright?"

"Mr. Potter is resting in the bed next to you." Shacklebolt nodded to the left, but a curtain blocked the other bed from sight. "Now you said there were two voices. You are certain?"

"Yes."

"And can you identify the owners of those voices?" was the follow-up question.

Taking the time to think Cedric eventually shook his head. "I'm sorry, but no."

"Very well. This concludes the witness statement of Cedric Diggory. It is now 21.01. End transcript." The quill that had been hard at work dropped back onto the notebook. "I want to ask you to not share these details with the public. Thank you for your time Mr. Diggory, I wish you a speedy recovery. Amos, see you at work." Shacklebolt nodded at them and then left.

As he was leaving someone else ran in. Her hair was all tangled and her face tear-stained. "Cedric!" she exclaimed and she rushed towards him. "I was so worried."

"Cho." Cedric couldn't help but smile at his girlfriend as he grabbed her hand and pressed a kiss against her palm. "Everything's fine, I'm fine you see?"

She threw her arms around him and sobbed. "But you're hurt!" Suddenly she seemed to remember that his parents were there and hastily pulled back. "I'm so sorry, I'm not usually like this." She said to his parents.

"That's alright dear." His mother reassured her. "I wouldn't expect any other reaction from Cedric's girlfriend. It's so good to meet you, Cedric has told us all about you in his letters."

Cho blushed. "He did?" She asked quietly.

"Oh yes, he said that you're the smartest and most beautiful girl he's ever seen and that he's lucky that you agreed to go out with him."

His face started to burn. "Mom!" He complained "Really?"

"Get used to it my boy." His father said. "Your grandmother did the same thing when she met Elizabeth for the first time. It's a bit of Diggory family tradition I'm afraid to tease a new young couple."

Cho giggled and seeing her beam with pleasure Cedric couldn't protest. "Farewell dignity" he stated dramatically as he dropped his head back onto the pillow as if in a swoon. More giggles from Cho were his reward. Glancing at his parents he decided to go for it and pulled Cho into the bed with him and cuddled her close. 

"Cedric!" She said in a startled gasp, but she relaxed in his hold quickly. "I'm so glad you're alright." she whispered.

Pressing another kiss in her hair Cedric started to doze again. The last thing he noticed was his mother putting another blanket over the two of them.

"Oh Amos look at them, don't they look perfect together?"  
*****  
The first time he walked back into the Great Hall was a surreal event for Cedric. Clasping Cho's hand tight he escorted her to the Ravenclaw House table where he gave her a small kiss before continuing to his own table.

At the end of the Ravenclaw table sat little Luna Lovegood, neighbour and often watched by his mother. "I'm happy you're alright Cedric." she almost sang. "The heliopaths told me that you would be but you should beware of the Nargles, they're swarming around." 

"I'll keep an eye out. Lullaby." He promised and he ruffled her hair as he walked by, not noticing Cho frown at the interaction.

As he reached the Hufflepuff table his friends pulled him in. Patting his back and yelling so many questions that Cedric couldn't understand a single one of them. "Alright!" He finally exclaimed. "Calm down will you, I just want to eat."

The mob quieted and allowed him to fill his plate. In the end it was his friend Ben who broke the silence. "Is it true you were almost hit by a Killing Curse? That Potter tried to kill you for the Cup?"

"What?" Cedric almost couldn't find the words. "How does that even make sense? He's 14 years old and he was hurt the same as me. In fact he saved me, thrice over, four if you count his tip about the dragon. Someone attacked the both of us, but I can't say anything about it, I'm auror sworn."

"Oh come on Ced, just a hint." Ben wheedled. "So if it wasn't Potter then tell us who. Dumbledore just told us to leave Potter alone, so you're the only source of information."

Before he could open his mouth Susan Bones broke in. "You would have him break an auror swear Harris? How low can you get?"

"Buzz off Bones, don't you want to know?"

"Not if he's auror sworn, I don't." She responded heatedly.

As the two continued to argue Cedric quietly got up and walked away. Hearing running footsteps behind him he gave Cho a wan smile. "Come on." She said and guided him outside and towards the lake in silence. 

"That looked like it went well." she finally broke the silence as they curled up together, leaning against one of the many boulders.

Cedric sighed. "They don't seem to understand that I can't talk about it, that I don't want to talk about it."

She started to tangle her fingers in his hair, making him relax. He loved it when she played with his hair. As she was doing this she asked "What did happen?"

Suddenly tense again Cedric sat up straight, did she really... "How can you ask me that? I thought you understood?"

"I'm sorry, so sorry." Cho uttered as she pressed kisses against his face and eventually his mouth. "I didn't mean it, sorry."

Kissing Cho was like dipping in a hot bath, scorching yet soothing. As one kiss fell into another Cedric forgot about her question and focussed on nothing else but kissing her. Gods was he lucky to have such a gorgeous and brilliant girlfriend or what?  
*****  
Even though he'd meant to seek out Harry, Cedric hadn't gotten the chance until the way back from Hogwarts. School year was over and Cedric was now officially a graduate. Luckily his friends stopped questioning him and Cho had been fantastic, almost always at his side.

As he made his way from the bathroom he passed the compartement that held the Boy-Who-Lived and his friends and decided to knock. "Everything alright Harry?" He asked as he observed the still pale looking boy.

"What's it to you?" Cedric startled at the hostile tone of Ron Weasley.

"Ronald!" the brilliant brunette Hermione Granger admonished her friend. "He's just being nice."

The redhead scoffed "Yeah real nice, he ignores all the rubbish people are talking about Harry attacking him, having his girlfriend yell at Harry when he wanted to talk to him and then he comes and wants to play nice? Come off it!"

"Wait Cho yelled at Harry?" Cedric was stunned and turned to Harry "She yelled at you?"

Harry blushed and looked down to his lap seeming to shrink into himself. It was Granger who answered him.

"He wanted to see how you were doing and when he tried to see you she said, well..." the girl seemed hesitant "...she called him all sorts of things and said that he'd have to go through her if he ever wanted to hurt you again. People believed her and now everyone thinks Harry attacked you. He's being shunned by most of the student body if they're not trying to hurt him." 

Eyes bulging Cedric was shocked. "I never said that, I told my friends that Harry saved me. I didn't tell anyone what happened, I'm auror sworn."

"What's auror sworn?" Harry's voice was small as he asked.

"It's when an auror," seeing the confusion quickly adding "like a policeman in the muggle world, asks you to keep your statement private. They would have asked you too right, I figured that's why you didn't come and talk with me after. I swear I didn't know."

"I never spoke to an auror." Harry said. "Just with Dumbledore. I figured you were angry about getting hurt."

Plopping in the seat next to him Cedric wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulder, he felt guilty for not seeking the boy out earlier. He'd thought he'd want some space to come to term with what happened, not that Harry was blaming himself.

He felt Harry freeze under his arm and rushed to speak. "Listen to me Harry Potter. If it wasn't for you I'd be dead. Either cause of a dragon, an Unforgivable or an Acromantula. You thought I was dead and you took the time to take me body with you as you escaped. I could never ever be angry with you."

Pretending not to notice the sniffle he continued. "I can't apologize for Cho, but I am sorry that I didn't notice what people were saying about you. I've been keeping to myself a lot."

"So have I, it's alright. People always talk about me anyway." Harry sounded bitter and Cedric couldn't blame him. Some of the press he'd gotten was rather nasty.

He squeezed the boy's shoulder a final time and then stood up. "I'll talk to people, set the record straight."This caused Harry to smile a bit and sit up a bit straighter than before.

Cedric took this promise serious and pondered how to go about it as he left, waving at Granger and Weasley. He just couldn't wrap his mind around the idea of Cho, his wonderful, generous and understanding girlfriend, yelling at Harry like that. Why would she do that? Sure she'd asked about what happened now and again, but let the subject drop whenever he asked her not to bring it up.

Still pondering this mystery he reached his own compartment and as he opened the door Cho was there to greet him. "There you are, I feared you got lost on the way back." she joked.

Automatically wrapping his arm around her and giving her a kiss Cedric couldn't stop himself from just blurting it out. "Did you accuse Harry Potter of trying to kill me?"

Cho immediately pulled away. "What? I never... why would you...did he approach you?"

"So you did tell him to stay away from me?"

"Of course I did." she exclaimed passionately "He brings trouble wherever he goes and what if you get hurt again?"

Cedric took a step back in shock. "He brings trouble?" His voice got louder and louder as he spoke. "Harry Potter saved my life over and over in this tournament. And what is his thanks? People yelling at him and telling lies about him attacking me?"

"Well how would I know if he did or didn't, you don't talk to me about it." Cho yelled.

"How many times do I have to tell you people... I AM AUROR SWORN!" He was panting as he finished his sentence in a bellow.

Cho started to cry, but for once Cedric didn't feel the need to comfort her. He took a deep breath and consciously relaxed his hands from their balled state.

"I thought that you of all people understood why I can't talk about it, that you supported me." His voice was hoarse from his earlier yelling.

"I do understand, I just..."

He interrupted her and started to back out of the compartment. "No, you don't or you wouldn't keep asking me. You wouldn't scare Harry away from me if you understood. You wouldn't have accused him of something so horrible that people are shunning him, hurting him! You caused that and I...I need to think."

Rushing out he heard he wail his name, but didn't stop. He didn't notice people popping their heads back into their compartments, he didn't notice the gossip that was already making the rounds. He had to walk.

A hand pulled him into a compartment and Cedric looked dazedly at his best friend. "I think I just broke up with Cho." He blurted out. "She...and I...and then...I think it's over."

"Ah man, I'm sorry." Ben said as he closed the door, shutting out any eavesdroppers. "You guys will figure it out, I'm sure."

"I don't know Ben, how can I forgive her for putting a target on a 14 year old." Cedric glared at his friend. "Did you know about Harry being shunned, being hurt because of what Cho insinuated?"

Ben seemed bewildered "You said he saved you, why would people think that?"

"Apparantly he brings trouble and is the reason I was hurt. Even if he was, people are hurting him."

"That's not right." Ben agreed. "So what are you going to do? I know you man and you won't let this rest."

Cedric grinned at his friend. "Your acquainted with the Patil's right, through your dad?"

"The gossip twins. Well you don't mess around do you? I see where this is going, yeah I'll go and pay them a visit. You should go and talk to Hooper. Not only does she have a crush on you, she is the biggest gossip in Hufflepuff and has a cousin in Slytherin."

"That should take care of all four houses then? The Patil's for Ravenclaw and Gryffindor..."

Ben finished Cedric's line of thought as he stood up. "...and Hooper for the other two houses. I have your back man. You realise that this might bring heat on Chang right?" 

"I'll take that risk. It was cause of her accusations that the rumors started and through my inaction, my not knowing, that things got as far as they did. I have to make it right." 

Watching his friend leave Cedric murmered it to himself again. "I have to make it right!"  
*****  
It was months later that Cedric finally saw Cho again. He'd been swept up by his new job at the Ministry and, more importantly, his tasks as a member of the Order of the Phoenix. As the newest member of the Legal Department he was the eyes and ears for Dumbledore, for Harry.

When his friend, and yes he now called Harry his friend, had to appear in front of the Wizengamot, it was Cedric who'd coached him on what to do and say. Who gave him a way to remain calm, tracked down the loopholes in the law so that the charges had to be dropped.

Cedric spent hours upon hours not just doing his job, but gathering any scrap of information he could find about Umbridge, about Fudge and Malfoy, about Voldemort. 

He was going to relax this weekend, but Harry asked him to come to Hogsmeade for a meeting. As he entered the village he walked towards the Hogshead when he was stopped by the hissing of his name.

"Diggory! What are you doing here?" 

He turned around and saw Cho, who seemed far less beautiful than he remembered her to be. "Just here to visit someone Cho, that's all." It didn't hurt to be polite. 

"That's all? I sent you note after note, but you never answer. I try to see you at your house, but you're never home. And you're here to visit someone else? We had something and you just threw it away without explanation. You spread false rumors about me!"

Offended, Cedric narrowed his eyes. "I never lied about you, ever. All I did was tell people the truth about Harry."

"Oh yes, precious Potter." Cho snarled. "I notice you didn't deny avoiding me."

"I'm not. I didn't think we had anything left to talk about."

She screeched in outrage. "Nothing to talk about? You just walked away. We were perfect together, your mother even said so. No this is all Potter's fault, if he hadn't gone to you, we would still be together."

"Maybe." Cedric admitted. "Had I not known what you did."

"I was protecting you!"

"You were villifying a 14 year old! You kept pushing me to tell you things that I was auror sworn not to share."

"You were keeping secrets."

"I was auror sworn!"

A calm voice suddenly interupted. "Excuse me, I know it's difficult to see through the Nargles swarming you, but we're going to be late Cedric."

"Oh piss off Loony, you and your childish imagination have no right to intrude. We're having a conversation here." Cho glared at the petite blonde that had spoken.

Now Cedric was really getting angry. "Don't talk to Lullaby that way!"

"Lulla...is she your new girlfriend? Loony Lovegood?" 

Luna giggled. "I'm not, but I can see how you think that seeing as your Nargle infestation is the biggest I've ever seen. Come on Cedric, lets go." She grabbed his hand and pulled him along.

"Don't you walk away from me again, especially not for her, she's childish enough to still believe in fantasy creatures!" Cho stamped her foot as she yelled.

Taking a deep breath to calm down Cedric faced his ex again. "The only one being childish here is you Cho. Just leave us alone." Then he turned and walked away, any positive thought about Cho left erased from his mind.  
*****  
Cedric was hard at work when he was approached by an auror, Dawlish. "Mr. Diggory could you come with me please there are things we need to discuss."

Heart pounding loudly, was his information gathering discovered he wondered, he nodded and followed the auror to an interrogation room. He swallowed his nerves down as he faced the auror. "How can I be of service?"

"A complaint has been filed against you, accusing you of an improper relationship with a minor. Now we take these kind of accusations very serious and will act accordingly."

"What? I'm not even in a relationship." Cedric cried out.

Pulling out a piece of paper the auror continued as if Cedric hadn't spoken. "You were seen, holding hands in plain sight, taking her to a covert location, with a Miss Luna Lovegood, age 14. A letter of concern was sent to our office." Dawlish glared at him. "I have a niece of that age and will do anything to protect her and her classmates from predators."

"This is about Lullaby?" Cedric couldn't believe it. 

"Lullaby, so you admit to having a special nickname for Miss Lovegood?"

"Of course I do, she's like family. My mum's her godmother. She spends time at our house all the time."

"So you claim that..."

Furiously Cedric interrupted. "I claim nothing, I'm stating a fact. Luna is my godsister and I visited her and other friends this weekend. There was nothing going on that could be seen as concerning. There's no law against holding your sister's, or anyone's for that matter, hand. Can I see the letter?"

Glaring less Dawlish handed it to him. As he started to read, Cedric's blood began to boil. He knew that handwriting, the curled G's and crooked L's. "That bitch!" he growled.

"Excuse me?"

"This was written by my ex, I recognize the writing."

Dawlish leaned forwards. "And why would your ex..."

"Cho Chang" Cedric clarified.

"Why would Miss Chang make such an accusation?"

Cedric sighed and explained everything that had happened during the altercation between him and Cho, leaving any mention of Harry out, in the current political climate that was the smartest thing he could do.

As he finished Dawlish had completely relaxed, now looking friendly. "I won't file anything." he assured "Just try to stay away from the ex and next time pick a girl that's a bit more stable."

"Will do." Cedric answered and shook the auror's hand. He forced himself to smile as he walked out the door. 

Back in his office he pulled out a piece of paper as he furiously began to write.

'[i]Greetings Weasley twins,

Let me tell you what happened to me today and why I'm asking for your help[/i].'  
*****  
Two year later Cedric was racing through the halls of Hogwarts, next to Fred and Percy Weasley, frantically sending spells back at the Death Eater chasing them. Out of the corner of his eye he saw an incoming curse fly towards Fred and managed to snag his friend by his robe to pull him out of the way.

"That was close!" Fred said shakily as he put up another shield.

"Too close, pay attention will you?" Percy nagged his brother.

They were being attacked from both sides and Cedric barked out orders. "Weasleys take the one on the left, I'll take the one on the right. Be careful."

The Death Eater he was facing was more experienced than him, Cedric noted, and slowly boxing him in against the wall. From out of nowhere a stunning curse hit the Death Eater in the back and Cedric turned to thank his rescuer, only to be faced with another Death Eater.

"What?" he whispered confusedly as they removed their mask. "Cho?!?"

She snarled at him. "If anyone is going to kill you Diggory, it's going to be me. You will pay for what you've done to me." She raised her wand and started casting spells at her former boyfriend.

"What I did to you?" Cedric asked in between shielding and returning fire.

"You dumped me, sent the Weasley twins to torture me, had me blacklisted from the Ministry. You...destroyed...my...LIFE! And now you will die. Avada Kedavra!"

Narrowly avoiding the curse Cedric dropped his wand. He frantically reached for it as Cho approached.

"Look at you crawling before me. This is your end Diggory and it's your own fault. We were perfect together and you wrecked it."

Cedric couldn't help but laugh. "You've gone mad."

"Mad for you baby." Her smile was frightening as she raised her wand again. "Avada Keda.." she fell over.

"I thought I told you to stay away from the ex Diggory." A rumpled auror said.

"Dawlish! You were thought killed." Cedric grabbed the outstretched hand and used his wand to put Cho in chains. 

"Not yet Diggory, come on there's more scum to catch." Dawlish ran ahead.

Cedric spared a final glance at what was once his girlfriend before rushing back into battle. He had a war to win!

The end

WC 4491


End file.
